


Bonds

by rubylily



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: When Ophilia returns to Flamesgrace, Primrose accompanies her.





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [microlm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/microlm/gifts).



Although cold, Ophilia found the scenery of snow to be beautiful. There was a kind of splendor in the glittering snow, bringing people closer together as they shared precious warmth among a sea of pure white. Ophilia felt more at ease within the snow of the Frostlands, and even in the coldest, deepest snow, the warmth of the Sacred Flame always held true.

In the church of Flamesgrace, Ophilia knelt before the Sacred Flame, her hands clasped in prayer. Since returning home, her heart had calmed, but while Lianna had begun to smile again, she still kept her distance from the other clerics.

"The Flame here is truly beautiful," Primrose said as she came beside Ophilia. After completing their journeys, Primrose had decided to accompany Ophilia to Flamesgrace, and Ophilia had been overjoyed. "But such is fitting for a place called Flamesgrace."

Ophilia let out a quiet chuckle. "Would you like to pray with me?"

Primrose knelt beside Ophilia. There was still an air of sorrow about her, Ophilia had noticed, but also a stronger sense of resolution. "I am not particularly religious," she said, clasping her hands together, "but I'd be honored to pray with you."

"The Flame grants warmth to all." Ophilia turned toward the brightly burning flame and closed her eyes, and so easily could she feel Primrose's strong presence near her. "May the Sacred Flame guide us always."

As the flame burned, Ophilia and Primrose stood and headed toward the entrance of the church. Since returning to Flamesgrace, Ophilia had worked with the other members of the clergy to put their father's affairs in order and to investigate certain clergy members' involvement with human trafficking in Stillsnow, and also dealing with the remnants of Mattias' dark cult could be tiring. She had little time to herself, but because today she finally had free time, she wished to show Primrose around Flamesgrace.

Once outside Ophilia inhaled a deep breath, tasting the crisp cold air. "The snow fall is quite beautiful today," she said, smiling at Primrose.

"I can't say I've gotten used to all this snow yet, though," Primrose said, but her smile too was warm. "It's nothing like the Sunlands or Flatlands."

Ophilia pulled her cloak tighter around herself. "I've lived in the Frostlands all my life, so I suppose I'm simply used to it."

"In Flamesgrace?" Primrose asked gently.

"No, I was born in a city that… does not exist any longer," Ophilia answered as she shook her head. "I lost my parents in a war and I was adopted by the archbishop and Lianna."

Primrose's expression softened, but that familiar sorrow still filled her eyes. "It can be difficult to escape all the violence and cruelty in this world."

"That is true, but as the long as the Sacred Flame exists to guide us, we will always find kindness and hope." Ophilia touched Primrose's arm and smiled. "Come, let me show you around my beloved home."

Primrose kept close to Ophilia as Ophilia guided her through the snowy streets of Flamesgrace. The townspeople greeted Ophilia and her friend with smiles, and Ophilia greeted as many as she could by name and introduced Primrose as well. Primrose herself seemed more at ease, even performing a simple dance for a group of little girls, who squealed in delight at Primrose's grace and beauty.

As they walked, Ophilia pointed out the various landmarks, such as the inn and tavern, and she also shared stories of her childhood with Lianna and her father. Primrose listened intently, and her questions were few but thoughtful, and more than ever Ophilia was grateful for Primrose's company. The loss of her father, the archbishop, still pained her, and she worried about Lianna too, but when she recalled their father's words to her and Lianna, the warmth of hope deep within her was lit anew.

"Flamesgrace is quite precious to you, isn't it?" Primrose asked as she and Ophilia returned to the main street.

Ophilia laid her hand over her heart, and she couldn't help but smile. "Of course! If not for the archbishop - our father - and Lianna, I don't believe I would have ever known happiness again…"

Primrose's smile was slight yet sincere. "It's astonishing what a person can recover from. Although my reason for traveling is finished, with I'm with you, I feel content."

Ophilia fell silent as she and Primrose approached the church. She'd been with Primrose in Noblecourt when Primrose had visited her father's grave after defeating the last of the Crows and had heard Primrose announce her resolve to find a new reason to carry within herself. Ophilia's chest tightened; both of them had lost their fathers to malicious intent, although she hadn't even realized such until after hearing Mattias' confession in the Gate of Finis. But she remembered her father's words about grief and memory, and her heart calmed.

When she and Primrose returned to the church, they found Lianna standing in front of the entrance, sweeping snow from the steps. She lifted her head as Ophilia and Primrose approached, and her eyes went wide. "Oh, Phili, and, um…" she stammered, lowering her gaze.

"Primrose Azelhart," Primrose said with a smile as she put her hand on her hip. "And you are Lianna, correct?"

"Oh, yes," Lianna replied, her voice quiet. "I've had a lot on my mind lately, so I'm sorry I couldn't remember your name."

"It's quite all right," Ophilia said as she stepped closer to Lianna. "You and Primrose will have plenty of time to get to know each other well."

"That sounds nice," Lianna said as an awkward smile came upon her lips. "Since you both have returned, I'll prepare supper now while you stay with our guest." She gave Primrose a brief nod, and then quickly headed into the church.

Ophilia and Primrose followed, but once inside the church, Lianna was already out of sight. "Lianna…" Ophilia whispered, chewing her bottom lip.

"I can understand a little how she feels," Primrose said, drawing closer to Ophilia. "Losing her father and then falling for his murderer's lies… The pain and shame linger."

"And members of Galdera's cult and the Obsidians are still out there…" Ophilia said, frowning.

Primrose wrapped her arms around Ophilia's shoulders from behind. "But Lianna is fortunate to have a sister like you, and I think she's feeling a little jealous."

A blush rose in Ophilia's cheeks. "Jealous?"

"You've just returned to Flamesgrace, and when you're not busy with the church, I've been taking most of your time." A quiet chuckle slipped from Primrose's lips. "So go help your sister. I don't mind waiting."

"Thank you, Primrose," Ophilia said as she slipped from Primrose's gentle embrace and headed toward the kitchens. Primrose was right, she and Lianna hadn't had much time together. After defeating Mattias and putting their father to rest, Ophilia had left Flamesgrace again to help her companions while Lianna had joined Eliza to find the remaining members of Galdera's dark cult.

Once inside the kitchen, Ophilia spotted Lianna at the stove, putting together ingredients for a rich broth. She stepped closer and carefully put her arms around Lianna's waist. "I'm sorry, Anna," she said softly.

"P-Phili?" came Lianna's voice as her body tensed.

Ophilia chuckled gently as the sound of her childhood nickname. "I know we haven't had much time together since I've returned to Flamesgrace."

Lianna laid her hands over Ophilia's. "You didn't tell me you'd made such a beautiful friend on your journey."

"Yes, she is beautiful, and strong and kind." Ophilia's arms tightened around Lianna. "I'm certain you two can be wonderful friends too."

"To be honest, she's so beautiful it's almost intimidating." Lianna let out a weak laugh. "But you've always had a good heart for others, so if you trust her, I will too."

"Thank you," Ophilia said as she released Lianna. "You've a good heart too."

Lianna raised a hand to touch Ophilia's face. "You'll be staying in Flamesgrace for a while this time, right?"

Ophilia pressed her hand against Lianna's. "Yes, I promise."

Lianna smiled, warmly and sincerely, and Ophilia helped her finish cooking. Once all was done, they set the table and Ophilia invited Primrose to join them, and as the three of them ate, much like a family, Ophilia could say she was content.


End file.
